The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 36
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 36: The Animal Army Justin Moss had just been instated as the 297th Governor of Archer District. One of his first orders as Governor was get Aaron for the murder of his father. "I will not let him get away with this!", he stated in his very first speech as Governor. He increased the size of the District's Army, and made their training more intense, thus making the soldiers more powerful. "With just enough force, we will get Aaron to back down to our superior power! No matter how many times he strikes us down, we'll keep getting stronger and stronger!" 36: THE ANIMAL ARMY The elementals had arrived near the border of Sky Village. They were about to enter, when they saw what appeared to be a human-sized iguana walking on its hind legs and holding a sword. As soon as it saw their vehicles, it raised its sword, then sent a Shockwave their way. The Shockwave sliced Aaron's truck in half down the middle, which exploded. "No!", Aaron shouted. "My truck! You animal bastard!" Aaron raised his arms in front of him into the shape of a cannon, whilst gathering electricity. After ten seconds, he let it all loose. "Thunder Cannon!" The attack went flying towards the iguana, hitting it in the chest and completely destroying it. However, instead of blood, there was a heavily-damaged TV screen. Aaron walked over to pick it up. Suddenly the black screen switched to static and then to the image of what appeared to be a charcoal cat. "A cat?", Aaron asked. "Welcome...", the cat, obviously a female, said, "...to Sky Village, otherwise known as the future intellectual property of the Animal Army! As for right now, I will let you pass. However, when it becomes ours, which will happen very soon, there will be a heavy price: Execution! That's right, not only is Sky Village known for its unique gravitational pull and for being a District border, but it will also be known for its seclusion! No one will be allowed in or out! The District leaders will bow down to me, Gandlett!" The cat laughed. "Self destructing in 3..." Aaron, startled, threw the TV over the guardrail and into the Great Ocean, where it exploded and sent multiple species of fish flying into the air. "What the fuck kind of name is 'Gandlett'?", Aaron asked. ~*~*~*~* The elementals finally got within Sky Village's borders. Aaron, Alice, and Noah were riding in the back of Kevin's truck, with the tailgate down to prevent drag. Suddenly, the vehicles stopped, jerking the three elementals forward. "What the bloody hell just happened?!", Alice shouted as the elementals looked forward. They saw a teenage-looking boy, a human-sized monkey wearing a superhero mask, and a cocker spaniel wearing a Santa hat chasing a human-sized pug holding a strange device. "Get back here!", the boy shouted. "Never, Jack!", the pug shouted. "This is for Master Gandlett, not you!" "No, it's not, Pug!", Jack shouted as a mysterious black energy began surrounding him. "Look!", Hunter shouted. "What is that?", Daniel asked. "He's a darkness elemental!", Will shouted. "Soul Fire Flamethrower!", Jack shouted. The black energy launched itself towards Pug. There were ghostly faces in it, and then when it touched Pug he was burned alive, but the device he was holding was not. A ghostly face came out of Pug's body and entered Jack's body, along with the rest of the attack. "Soul Fire?", Hunter asked. "Damn.", the cocker spaniel said. "Monkey, we must make sure that Gandlett does not get her hands on it." "How do we go about that, Spaniel?", Monkey asked. "I'm sayin'...", Spaniel said, "...we destroy it!" "Settle down, you two.", Jack said as he bent over to pick it up. "This thing has the power to restore the dead back to life. In addition, the Animal Army has uncovered two fossilized skeletons of species long dead. Gandlett won't quit at just Pug. She'll send more and more of her soldiers until she gets it." "Excuse me!", Alice shouted, getting the trio's attention. "What are you guys talking about?" "Who...", Spaniel asked, "...the hell are you?" "My name's Alice.", she said. "I can tell you're not from around here.", Jack said as Alice, Aaron, and Noah jumped out of the back of the truck, with the other elementals following suit. "Where are you from?" "We're from Waurika.", Aaron said. "Teach me how to do that attack!", Hunter shouted before being hit over the head by Kevin and Richter. "Waurika?", Jack asked. "Jefferson District? You came all the way here? Why?" "We heard about what was going on here.", Aaron said. "So we're here to help. Also, that bitch destroyed my truck." "Destroyed your truck, eh?", Jack asked. "All right... we'll let you help us fight them." Jack turned towards Alice. "You are a lovely woman, you know that?", he asked before he was slapped across the face. He simply laughed it off. "I love a woman with fighting skill!", he shouted. "Back off, you creep!", Alice said. "Or your face won't be the only thing I'll ruin!" Jack laughed. "C'mon, let's go back to my place. We'll talk about everything going on there..." He leaned in close to Alice, then added, "...and then some..." ~*~*~*~* "Master Gandlett!", Mountain Goat shouted as he rammed his way into Animal Army headquarters. "What is it?", Gandlett asked. "It's Pug!", Mountain Goat said. "He's been killed!" "Are you serious?!", Gandlett shouted as she stood up from her throne in the exact center of the building. "Men! Go out and find those bastards that killed Pug! They'll be the ones with the Fossil Reanimator! Bring me back the Fossil Reanimator, and their heads!" She sat back down as a soldier marked Pug's name off the list of currently active Animal Army members. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff